Stranded With Rose
by Rosebella455
Summary: What can happen when on a vacation with Lissa and Dimitri to Russia the plane crashes over the ocean? Read to find out.DPOV, LPOV & RPOV Review please 1st fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Stranded 

I was sitting down on the toilet, staring at the black walls to my sides and the black door in front of me. I looked down and started looking at the white square tiles at my feet. There was a tiny crack in one

_I hate coming to the airport. The crowds, the smell of the bathroom, and the _

"Rose hurry up, because if you don't we're gonna miss the plane," Lissa yelled at me in an angry voice.

_Gosh, she's bossy,_ I thought. "Do you want me to come out with my pants around my ankles or what," I yelled out, "cuz' I'm currently taking a dump."There that would satisfy her right? I was telling the truth and she would not want me to go out with my pants around my ankles, right? I wouldn't put it past her it.

"You better hurry up or I'm kicking the door down and dragging you out by the hair with your pants around your ankles," Lissa said in an annoyed voice.

_Gee, dramatic much? Oh, yeah, that felt good. There's nothing like the relief you feel when you're done taking a dump. _"I'm almost done, you know," I said. She's such a bossy person, always wanting to be on time to things that didn't even matter that much.

I pulled up my black skinny jeans and flushed the toilet. Opening the door, I walked out of the stall. Lissa stood waiting for me outside, by the sinks. Her platinum blonde hiar seemed to shine with fluorescent lights and her jade green eyes sparkled with annoyance. I moved to wash my hands while she started ranting, "Dimitri is watching the luggage. We still have to pass the luggage through customs, you know. The plane takes off in 30 minutes; we have to hurry up if we wanna get there early."

Dimitri Belikov, my boyfriend of three years, was going to Russia to enjoy his two weeks off. When he called his mother to tell her, she suggested taking me along. Olena also invited my best friend, Vasilisa Dragomir and her boyfriend, Christian Ozera. Pyro, my preferred name for Christian, was already in Russia, because of his job.

"What if I don't want to get there early, huh? Besides we can always cut in line, we are federal officials after all," I said to her. I quickly rearranged my hair while looking in the mirror. I pulled my black NCIS t-shirt down and put my NCIS cap back on my head. After washing my hands again, I went to get paper towels to dry my hands with.

"Rose, you know I don't feel comfortable using our badges to cut other people," Lissa cried out in an exasperated voice.

I started walking out the door, but as soon as I took five steps away from the door, the crowd started jostling me left and right. One lady wearing a red coat elbowed me in the stomach, I elbowed her right back and she doubled over in pain. While I was watching the lady, who was on her knees on the ground, Lissa caught up to me. She grabbed my arm and dragged me away. With both of us pushing through the crowd we were able to get to Dimitri faster. We found him leaning against a white wall near the snack shop, fingering his plain white, button-down shirt. I looked him over smiled.

"Fine lets go. I wanna go to the snack shop to get something to eat before we board the plane," I huffed.

Dimitri chuckled, "Of course, go ahead sweetheart, if we don't feed that stomach now, when the airplane lands in Russia it is going to be 100 pounds lighter Rose," he said with a serious face. I socked his arm. "Gosh I'm sorry, Rose. You know I'm just kidding. You could never eat 100 pounds of food, honey," Dimitri sighed.

"Stop talking and hurry up, we now only 25 minutes until the plane takes up so speed it up, NOW!" Lissa roared out. Now Lissa is usually very sweet, but when she's mad, be careful, cuz' beneath that sweet exterior there's a wild cat.

"OK, Lissa. No need to get so angry," I said quickly. I didn't like it when she was mad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_**Did I capture Rose right? Review and tell me. Thank you to all who have reviewed so far. Anyone know a beta I could use? If you do tell me in your review. **_************************************************************

_30 min. later LISSA POV_

I couldn't wait to land in Russia. Christian is waiting for us there. When Olena invited Rose and me to stay with her for our two week break I was excited. I immediately told Christian and he told that it was a great idea.

_Oh, Yeah. Russia here we come. _

I looked over at Rose, who was snuggled into Dimitri. I felt so happy watching them. She's been with me through all of my ups and downs. It may sound corny, but its true. When my parents died when we were 15, she was there. When I met Christian, she was there. When I found out that Christian cheated on me, she was the one to give him 2 broken ribs, black eye, and a broken nose. When Christian and I made up she was there, and she was the one to tell him that if he hurt me again, he'd end up dying at the young age of 24. He has been terrified of her since then.

Without her, I don't know what I'd do. She's been my steady rock since Pre-K, when she called our teacher a fascist bastard. I chuckled at the memory

****** Memory******

I sat down at a table that had two books on it and looked around. I was nervous because this was my first day of "school", in other words pre-k. The teacher, Ms. Kinnian, called us to attention.

"Now students," Ms. Kinnian said, "I want you to get a partner and practice writing each others names."

"Rosemarie Hathaway and Vasilisa Dragomir," she read out. I saw this girl dressed in black walking towards me.

"hey, I'm Rose, are you Vasilisa," she asked.

"Yea, I'm Lissa, that's my name, its short for Vasilisa. Tell me your full name so we can start writing them," I told her.

"My names is Rosemarie Talia Hathaway, and yours," she asked.

"My name is Vasilisa Sabina Rhea Dragomir," I had answered her.

"There's no way I'm writing that long name," she said.

"Me either, your name is pretty though," I told her.

When the teacher passed our table and saw that we weren't working she told us to get to work. Rose got mad and chucked one of the books on the table at the teacher and called her a fascist bastard.

She got a time- out, but she later told me it was worth it.

******End of Memory******

I sighed and looked at Rose. She had fallen asleep in Dimitri's arms. I wish Christian was here so we could cuddle, just like Rose and Dimitri were doing.

Dimitri saw me looking and asked me, "Why aren't you sleeping Princess, it's a 30 hour flight to Russia."

I sighed again and responded, "I can't, I feel like I'm on a sugar without the sugar."

He nodded and turned around again.

I now have 29 something hours to spend. _This is going to be fun._

I fell asleep right away. The nightmare started then.

_I was sitting in the car, talking with André. My parents were in the front talking and being romantic as always. I looked out the window and saw all the passing cars and scenery._

_Suddenly there was a screeching sound and I felt the car start doing a complete 180 degree turn. My mother turned around and yelled, "Put your head between your knees and don't look up." Her face was filled with terror._

_I did what she said to do, and seconds later._

_Crash!_

_I felt the impact through my entire body. _Mom! Dad! André! _was all I could think. But then all I could think and feel was the pain in my body. I was in hell, my own personal hell. I was on fire. I was burning. _

_I looked around. I felt dazed, this couldn't be happening. I looked at André, and his face was stained with blood. His eyes were empty, with no light in them._

"_No, André wake up please I need you I can't lose you. Wake Up," I cried. "Mommy, Daddy, I'm scared. Wake up, please." I was terrified. I couldn't move. I felt numb. There was no more burning._

_I saw my life flash through my eyes. I could feel myself slipping away._

_There was a giant black spot filling my eyes. Then I saw the white light. My mom, dad, and Andre were already there._

"_Come on Lissa, lets go in together, as a family," my mom said. I shook my head._

"_I can't leave Rose," I replied._

_They nodded in understanding. "Goodbye then Liss. We will be watching over you from where ever we are," my dad said._

"_Bye mommy, daddy, and André, I love you all and I'll join you someday," I said._

_I could feel somebody shaking me and calling my name._

"Lissa wake up, your having a nightmare," Rose said.

As I started waking up I thought, _I haven't had that nightmare for a while now._

I started to cry and Rose's arms tightened around me.

"I had The Nightmare again Rose," I cried. My arms wrapped around her neck. I could feel the other passengers staring at us but I ignored them.

She hummed and said, "Calm down Liss its just a nightmare."

"It was so real though," I told her.

"Are you okay," Dimitri asked me.

I nodded and he let me cry in Rose's arms. Dimitri tried to hide the worry in his eyes, but I could see it.

"I'm fine, really," I snapped. Rose pulled away and looked into my eyes.

"No you're not, Lissa. You may try to play that 'I'm fine' card with him, but I know you better than that," she told me.

I looked down and sighed. She knew me even better than the back of her hand.

"I just need to think in peace, Rose, please," I sighed. She nodded and went back to her seat, but continued to stare at me a few seconds before turning away.

This was going to be the longest airplane ride in history.

**So, what did you think? Was it good great? Review and tell me.**

**On the scene of the accident I could feel every emotion as I wrote it**

**Review Review Review**

**Rosebella**


	3. Authors Note Important

I'm soo sorry that I haven't updated but I have a severe case of writer's block right now. Leave me suggestion 4 the crash.

Thanx to all who have subscribed.

Again I'm sorry 4 not updating.

- Rosebella


End file.
